Sixth Sense
by HK-Revan
Summary: It wasn't that Cole Sear was freak, he was just special. Shinji didn't want to pick up another weirdo seeing how Ichigo turned out but he would never let a hollow devour a boy, it went against everything he ever striven to be. Arrancar Arc


A/N:

Sixth Sense and Bleach. Come on, people, dude it's kick ass. I mean, it's just perfect. There is a child who can see dead people like Ichigo, unlike Ichigo this child gets whacked several times by said ghosts and they can move objects when he's around them. In a way he is more intuited to the dead that others. And that misty thing, that is just plain awesome. It could be something that pertains to Cole, like the way Hitsu freezes things....hey they're both short, maybe they could be friends?

This will be set during the After Bount? I suppose? Right when Ichigo goes with the Vizard to train and become stronger.

It just amuses me, this plot. It just does.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKkk

Going to Japan was supposed to be a vacation, to get away, so to speak. All Cole Sear could think of was how nice the ghosts here were and how vibrant. They seemed to know a lot about death and their own afterlife, not stuck in a routine. Many knew they were dead and were dealing it with quite amicably. They were nice and very polite.

It was a great surprise and relief for the nine year old boy who had been haunted by ghosts who were not as nice or polite.

He was only supposed to be here for the summer and yet he wanted to stay forever. It was nice to have a tutor, one who was quite strict. "Ow!" The ruler landed on his hand, stinging him. Cole glanced up, frowning. The man scowled back. "No day dreaming!" Cole sighed and went back to his textbook, redoing the math problem again.

His mother was happy that her son got himself tutors, albeit dead ones and was at first surprised by the sudden cleanliness of the house. Cole informed her that a few ghosts were staying around, helping with the housework and just floating around. She got used to the drop in temperature, in fact it was a great thing in the summer. They didn't have to use the air conditioner at all as long as Cole was in the building for the temperature drops. She would sometimes fondly refer to him as her walking air conditioner.

Cole just stared at her before going back to his homework. His mother was in better spirits here, it was a new place and it was quite different from home. She was making new friends, learning the language and she absolutely adored the clothes. Cole meanwhile just liked how pleasant the atmosphere was. The place where they settled down was a nice neighborhood, not too many excitements except for the random Don Something who went off doing 'ghost busting'. It took a lot to not laugh and Cole sometimes wished it was easy like that. The ghosts got a real kick out of it, watching it from TV and giggling all the while.

There were fewer ghosts in the town, some of them were tethered to the place they died and did not move. Others were free floating and they gathered to him like ants to a piece of candy or rather moths to a flame. They gathered to him regardless. At first Sam was afraid, what did they want? Where they going to hurt him? But pretty soon he realized they just wanted to talk, to have a message sent or simple to have company.

Pretty soon, he had a horde of ghosts just hanging around him, talking, laughing and just being normal. Sure the temperature dropped like a rock but he just wore a sweater and long pants and took it calmly. His fear of ghosts were lessened, alleviated and he soon learned to be less jumpy. There were so many different ghosts here, and all of them were very social. Sure some wanted to pass on, but others just liked hanging around with him. Since with him around, they were substantial in a way, they could touch things, hold things and he would talk to them. No one talked to them. It lessened the pain of being dead and he would help them, pass on messages, find things that they wanted to give to those they loved. And some of them, vanished, happy.

But there were a few who just suddenly disappeared, one day Cole would walk past them, his little group of children following him and the next they were gone. It was puzzling. At first Cole wondered if there was someone else like him who could see ghosts and the like, helping other ghosts pass on. He did ask his friends and they had no answer, all they did was finger the chain that was attached to their chest and shrug. He asked about the chain and they would talk about how it was vanishing and how they would feel so hollow, but when they found him they felt like they were full, as if everything was okay. It seemed being around Cole worked wonders on their chain problem, mainly the corrosion. Cole didn't mind being used in such a manner, he figured it wasn't something he should complain about.

Once in a while Cole comes across someone who is full of anger and once they realize they could hurt him, they do. He got his share of bruises after all there is no paradise, it would be way too promising if he were to land himself in place where no one wanted to hurt him. The ghosts who hanged around him dealt with the other ghosts, overwhelming and booting the other ghost. They were quite protective of the little foreign boy. A few of the ghosts wanted to help Cole in self defense, after all one day they were going to go to the afterlife and where would Cole be? Screwed, that's what.

Cole wasn't exactly good at fighting or anything athletic. He was nine and was raised up on some very unhealthy foods. The ghosts pretty much kicked that habit, introducing him to remedies and other forms of diets that would make him strong and grow tall. The short boy just scowled at them and tried not to puke when he ate a few of their more interesting concoctions. Ghosts had no sense of taste and so, most of their concoctions made him sick and ill for days. His mother banned them from the kitchen after he turned green.

Despite all that, life was good. Taking a break from all the stress and just lounging around made Cole a healthy boy.

Everything was just dandy, until one day, alone in the house with ghosts, so not really alone he heard something funny. Cole was studying, his tutor had gave him a few whacks on the knuckles while the kids were playing with their toys. His mother was out shopping and learning how to arrange flowers, leaving him in the house. She knew he was never alone and knew Cole was always were nearly two dozen ghosts hanging around, on the roof, in the front yard, the back yard and in the house. Many were kids and some were adults, some were old people who just sat there and played GO.

Cole perked up, all the ghosts heard it. "What's going on?" He asked, standing and going to window. It was very sunny outside, hot as well but inside the house it was very cold. There were a few ghosts outside, napping in the sun and they too were up. One of the children started shivering, gripping her shoulders. Something was wrong, if ghosts felt fear then something was up.

He heard it, a few heartbeats later, a scream. It wasn't a scream like any he heard before. It was loud, and it sank into his bones right into the marrow making his blood freeze. All of sudden, the temperature drooped, making Cole shiver in his sweater. Long ago he figured out the more ghosts and the more emotions, the more energy was sapped out of the room. Something was coming, something angry or sad just something big. The house shook, like an earthquake was occurring.

There was another scream, louder this time, and it made his heart skip a beat.

"What is that?" The mist that flew out from his mouth, hit the ground and shattered into tiny pieces, so great was the cold. Something was sucking out all the heat from the air, making frost grow on metal and wood. Things that were small shattered and all Cole could do was gape. This had never happened ever and he was unsure in what to do. Even the grass outside was turning pale, ice growing on leaves flowers. The fear was coming back, the old fear that one that made him hide in small places, the fear that made him run. He wanted to run and run but seeing the fear in the faces of his friends made him stop. The nine year old boy could do nothing, he was not tall or strong but he didn't want his friends to see that he had abandoned them. So he stayed with them, waiting for whatever came.

Cole could only hope it was a giant, a ghost of a giant and that it would be easy to placate. After all David calmed a giant down, well with a rock to head but let's not argue semantics. Cole could hear the whisperings as the ghosts huddled together. They were saying things, he didn't understand something about 'hollow' and more things.

Cole went to the back door, something told him that making a stand here wasn't exactly a great idea. He opened it, motioning to the others to leave. But they just stared at him, rather a spot over his shoulder. A breath whiffed over him, making him turn around slowly. There stood a huge dog, a bone white mask on it's face. It was larger than the house, huge claws on it's feet and it's fur was a dark red. It growled at him. When it opened it's mouth, there was teeth longer than he was and thick as his thighs. Suffice to say, it could swallow him in one gulp.

"Good doogie." Cole whispered, slowly backing up. "Good doogie."

He was so doomed.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

A/N: Well? What do you guys think?

I'm thinking this is more of Vizard meets human and raises eyebrow. The Vizard are shinigami but they arn't anymore so they're in a grey area.

This is based off an RP that I just started and it made my old muse jump up and down in joy.


End file.
